A Different Kind of War
A Different Kind of War is an arson case that featured in L.A. Noire and is the last Arson case, and final case in LA Noire. Walkthrough Part 1: Jack Kelso The first thing you need to do in A Different Kind of War is check out the three pest control places. In reality you only need to visit Westlake pest control company to continue on in the case. Note: For those who want to collect all the newspapers in LA Noire, visit Rapid Exterminators. Walk in and on the counter you will see a newspaper, grab it. You do not need to talk to the person behind the counter at Rapid Exterminators. Go to Westlake Pest control. You will get an address from the employee behind the counter when you talk to him. Part 2: Cole Phelps The next part of the L.A. Noire is when you get to control Cole phelps once more. The list of clues and locations below is what you need to examine in order to continue on in the case: *On the desk, next to the newspaper, there is blank piece of paper. Examine the paper in question, shade the paper, then place the ripped newspaper page over the shaded paper. *Now head to the doorway you came in and to the left is a small table. Check the file on it and flip over the small piece of paper. Click/tap the name "Sawyer" for the next clue. *Next, in front of the file cabinets, there is a crystal ball with blood on it. *Finally, head out of the room, in the hallway near the office the PC just exited, view the medical cabinet, and examine the Morphine inside for the final clue in this case. Part 3: Jack Kelso When it's time to control Kelso, head in to the house/shack. Examine the following clues to continue on in the case: *When walking through the front door, examine the flamethrower on the table. This your first clue. *Next go all the way to the end and enter the room on the right, the room is very disticitve as it contains many origami cranes hanging from the cieling. Walk to the desk and check the Origami for a clue. *To the left of the origami clue, are blueprints for the underground sewers of LA. That is your next clue. *Now examine the photos on the wall. There is one specific clue that the PC must examine before continuing on in the case. The photo is picture taken when Cole, Jack, and Ira were in the USMC. Walk out of the room, and a cut scene will trigger. Part 4: Fire Fight The next part of the case is escorting Kelso in a car. Hit all the enemy cars off the road or flip them over. If he takes to much damage it's game over. Also don’t let him get to far out of your reach - for obvious reasons. Once Kelso reaches his destination a cut scene will trigger. When the cut scene ends the PC will control Kelso for the final time in LA Noire. The rest of this is pretty much a huge fire fight. Aim for the head keep in cover and make your way to the end. Enemies will be using Thompson submachine guns, the M1 Garand , Browning Automatic Rifle, Pistols (extra ammo for Kelso's default weapon), and the 12 gague Pump Action Shotgun. Near the end of the case the PC will be able to use the Flame Thrower for a short time. Once the PC reaches the end of the case, a cutscene will trigger. The cut scene shows Cole being swept away by the water in the sewer, and it is implied that he drowns, due to his inability to swim. The case ends after the cut scene is done. Once the credits roll and finish, a final cut scene will trigger showing the events of the cargo ship robbery. Video Walkthrough thumb|500px|left|A Different Kind of War - Part 1thumb|500px|left|A Different Kind of War - Part 2thumb|500px|left|A Different Kind of War - Part 3thumb|500px|left|A Different Kind of War - Part 4thumb|500px|left|A Different Kind of War - Part 5thumb|500px|left|A Different Kind of War - Part 6 (Story Ending)thumb|500px|left|Credits and Video Category:Cases